Conventional devices to mount and display skulls of game animals require physically attaching the skull to a mounting apparatus by means such as screws, glue, staples, or nails. Certain conventional devices may display the skull in an unnatural position and may not offer adjustability. Further, conventional devices may require some damage or modification to the skull to secure the skull to the mount, diminishing the value of the skull.
Accordingly, a mounting bracket that allows the skull to be displayed without damaging the skull, while offering adjustability would be desirable.